


Rewrite the Stars

by Kadenwalsh



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I was listening to Rewrite the Stars and thought of these boys, Just being pushed up against a tree, M/M, Song fic, a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenwalsh/pseuds/Kadenwalsh
Summary: Song Fic to Rewrite the Stars





	Rewrite the Stars

"Fuck you, Harrington," Billy spat as he walked out of the party.

There was music pouring out from the house; Steve was surprised no one had called the cops on them yet.

"Well, isn't that the point?"

Billy stopped in his tracks, looked around, and pulled Steve into the grove of trees behind the house.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Billy says after pushing the other boy against a tree.

"Us, Hargrove." The name felt wrong in Steve's mouth; he hadn't called Billy by his last name in at least a month, not since they first started... whatever this was.

"There is no us, Harrington."

"Fine, whatever you want to call what we've been doing for the last month." Billy's breath was hot against his face, and he could feel the frustration boiling in his own body. There was no response, so Steve kept going, "It's different now- then it was before-" Steve places his arms on Billy's wrists, and the other boy flinches but doesn't move them off-" Two months ago you wouldn't have let me touch you like this, or this-" He moves his hands to cup the blond's face. This time he doesn't flinch. "I know you feel it, I can tell by the way you look at me, by the way, you stopped running away," Steve pulls Billy a little closer and receives no complaints.

"Fuck," Billy's eyes flicker down to Steve's lips, only for a second, before he's pushing himself away from the brunette,

"You think this is fucking easy?" His voice is rising, and Steve is grateful for the music masking the small freak out that is happening in front of him. "You think it's fucking easy for me to stay the night when Neil may or may not find out where I am and what I'm doing? Do you think it's easy not being able to stare at you like all the other fucking girls do at school? Do you know what I'd give to be able to stare at you the whole fucking class period but I fucking can't." Billy stopped pacing and moves back into Steve's personal space. "You think it's easy for me to see you every fucking day and have to pretend to hate you? To have to push you around even though I desperately want to kiss you?" They're inches from each other by this point, and Steve really wants to kiss him. "But I can't." He pushes away again and starts pacing.

"I know that but-"

"You don't know shit, Harrington!"

Steve moves over and puts his hands on the blond's arms, effectively stopping him from moving anymore. For a minute, they stare at each other, neither of them say anything.

"You're right, I don't know everything, but I know how badly I want to kiss you during class. Whenever you make a smart ass comment, I want to kiss you so much, but I can't. When you push me in the hallways, I just want to grab you and never let you go-" "Fucking sap," Billy interrupts, smiling slightly. "Let me finish jerk." Steve wraps his arms around his neck, their bodies pressed up, against each other now. "I know how it feels to want you with every fiber of my being but not being able to do anything about it unless we're behind locked doors. I know what it feels like to want you, Billy."

They just stand there for a minute. Steve knows that Billy needs time to process his emotions- that he has to go over every little thing he said before he can even attempt to believe him, but Steve stopped minding a long time ago.

"But-"

"No but's. Just us, okay?" Billy nods reluctantly and presses his head into Steve's neck, holding the other boy tightly against himself.

"Graduation is only a few months away, and then we're free, okay?" Billy nods against Steve's shoulder.

"California, here we come." The boys take another few minutes to just be in the presence of each other before they go back to the party. They say their goodbyes and then leave, heading to the vacant Harrington Mansion.


End file.
